The Beginning
by lilmizzlulu
Summary: How a group of friends that call themselves the Fab 5 met. They all have secret gifts but are they really secret? and who sent that letter that brought the group together?


**The Story of the Fab 5**

**  
Hello readers! This is my first story EVER and my first time ever posting on this website. My story is not related to Twilight but I put it in this category because of the magic in it and I didn't know of anywhere else to put it…so ya…I hope you enjoy my story and im sorry if it is horrible and I know chapter one is very long but I will be adding to it very soon!**

**Chapter 1 - Lola's POV  
My Story begins with the day we all met. We are all so different, but yet we have so much in common. My name is Lola, I am pretty tall and I generally wear jeans and t-shirt, and I have a gift, a special gift that not many people have, but we will get to that later. On the day we all met I received a letter, it had no return address, no signature, and it was typed, leaving me no evidence of who sent it. The mystery letter stated:**

_  
Lola, meet us at the park, you will know where once you get there. We will forever change your life for the better. Be there at 7 pm._

**  
So I am supposed to magically know where to meet these people I don't know in that hug park? Wonderful. I arrive at the park at 6:45pm to give myself time to find the location. But strangely enough, just as the letter said, I knew where the meeting was right as I stepped into the park. There was 4 other girls there, probably waiting for me. The first to introduce herself was Lilly. She was about average height with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink cami under a yellow half-jacket, and brown shorts. Definitely the preppy type. The next person to introduce herself was Carmella. She was kind of short with curly shoulder-length, dark brown hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a Baby Phat t-shirt. She seemed more like that laid-back type. Next to introduce herself was Estella. She was also short with long, dark brown hair. She was wearing black heels, blue jeans, and a black tube top. She was more of the girly type, I guess. The last person to introduce herself was Niema. She was also short with long, light brown hair. She was wearing blue jeans and a yellow quarter-sleeve t-shirt. She also seemed laid-back. The strange thing about all of this is that they didn't send me that letter because they all had one too.**

**Without really knowing why we were brought here, we began talking. That is when I realized it, there was something about these girls that was different, like me. We later realized that some of us had classes together. I had science with Estella, history with Carmella and Lilly, and the oh-so-dreaded gym with Niema and Estella. Which made gym not so bad, even though I hate that class. After a while of hanging out after school and seeing each other quite often. It became clear why we were put together, more clear than the day we all met. We all have special gifts, powers, that no one would understand.**

**One night we were having a sleep over at my house and were playing 'truth or dare' and since it was my turn, I figured I would approach what was on my mind.**

"**Okay Lilly, truth or dare?"**

"**Truth" Lilly blurted, as usual because she never takes dares.**

"**Okay, what is your special power?"**

"**Special power? What ARE you talking about?"**

"**Come on guys! Isn't it clear? Or am I the only one who has noticed it?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Estella demanded.**

"**You must be tired or something because we don't know what you are talking about." Carmella accused.**

"**Don't you guys get it? That is why we got those letters! That is why we were brought together!" I preached to them.**

"**So you think we were put together because we have special powers?" Niema questioned. **

"**YES! Now if we could just tell each other our powers, they never have to leave this room and we could possibly get one step closer to figuring out who sent us **

**letters." I said as convincing as I could.**

"**What makes you think we even HAVE powers anyway?" Estella demanded.**

"**I just had a feeling the day we all met, didn't any of you guys feel it too?"**

"**I thought maybe something was up because we are so different, yet we get along pretty well" Lilly added.**

"**Wow, are we THAT obvious?" Carmella blurted.**

"**CARMELLA!" Estella yelled, obviously upset that her best friend just ratted them out.**

"**WHAT! they already know and they have powers too so what is the big deal!" Carmella argued.**

"**We had a promise that you SHOULD have kept!" Estella demanded**

"**Well why don't you guys make a NEW promise with us, that we all tell each other our powers and this conversation never leaves this room?" Lilly encouraged.**

"**Sure, why not?" Carmella said, seeming happy.**

"**FINE!" Estella commented.**

"**Okay then, who wants to go first?"**

"**I will...I guess" Estella said, surprising all of us.**

"**Alright...go ahead" I urged**

"**Well...I have the ability to...ugh...this is weird telling complete strangers!"**

"**It will be alright, Estella, as long as the groups relationship stays as it is then there should be no problem, and hopefully there won't be a problem if we do break up." Niema says trying to comfort Estella.**

"**Okay, okay...I will do it...my ability is that I can take on other peoples powers." Estella reluctantly confided.**

"**Wow, so you can pretty much do anything." I stated in utter disbelief that an ability that powerful even existed.**

"**Pretty much...ok...Niema your turn!" Estella said, relieved that her turn was done and over with.**

"**Ok...well I can see things about people by touching them. I can see into peoples pasts and see how they will die. All I have to do is think about what I want to know and then touch the person."**

"**Not bad..." Estella said, probably feeling pretty good about herself and her power right about now knowing that she could possibly be the most powerful of the group.**

"**Ok Lola, your turn." Niema said.**

"**Ok...I can do many things with my mind. I can read peoples mind, move objects with my mind, read peoples inner emotions, and even read what animals are thinking."**

"**Not Bad..." Estella repeated.**

"**ok Lily, your turn!" I said.**

"**My ability is that I can change into things. Mostly other humans or animals but there are some exceptions. One time I was able to change into a car."**

"**Not bad..." Estella once again repeated.**

"**Your last Carmella!" Lilly said.**

**"I can do things with water! I can pull out of the air, freeze it, basically do anything I want with water."**

"**Not bad..." Estella once more repeated.**

"**Estella, just because you can take on ANY of our powers and could possibly be the most powerful of us all doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch!" I shouted, frustrated by her over-confidence. **

"**Oh bite me!" Estella shouted.**

**"Gladly!" I yelled as I leaned in to bite her arm**

"**STOP IT!" Lilly yelled pushing me away from Estella.**

**"She started it with her '_not bad' 'not bad' _bull shit!"**

"**I think we are all just tired. Lets go get some sleep" Niema suggested.**

"**Sounds good to me!" I said very enthusiastically.**

"**FINE!" Estella said, not so happy.**


End file.
